My Life 2
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: continued from previous fanfic My Life sequel. Moon Child fanfic. Based on Kei's P.O.V. Kei thinks about his time with Sho, and how he feels for the man, but one thing leads to another and eventually, someone's going to get hurt...but who? ShoxKei. shou


Sandra: Thank you for all the positive replies! So I thought I update the story.

Kei's P.O.V

Nothing but a plain white ceiling above me, my mouth unable to move as it is strapped shut, like someone would put on a dog to stop them from biting.

I've been captured, well, more like, I let myself be captured. I told them I was a vampire, they don't seem to believe me at first, but they ran experiments on me, testing my blood sample, using nuclear rays on me, which I actually enjoyed despite the pain. I want nothing more than to die. I want to die.

It's been so long since I've been here, I don't know how long, but my hair managed to grow out long, which the scientists found distracting and chopped it off for me.

I haven't drank blood in so long, but that's a good thing, because I want to die.

I have nothing to live for, I only live to rid the lives of others, what kind of life is that?!

Once again, the bolt of the door is opened and someone enters, I don't look at them, but they come into my view instead. It was a man, maybe mid forties, he asks me my name and age. I don't answer him, what importance is it anyway?

He thinks I don't understand him as he repeats his question in another language. Getting irritated, I tell him all I want.

"I want to die. Put me out in the sun and I will die." I said, but in my mind, I was pleading.

He tells me about murder and what charges are given, but I block him out, all I want is death, is that so much to ask for? Put me in sunlight and let me burn into a crisp. Just free me from this torture.

Once he leaves, they put the straps back around my mouth, as if in fear, fear that I will drink their blood. Why would I do that? It'll only make me live longer!

I sit there, watching day turn to night and night into day, I don't know how long for, but then, a guard comes in and takes off the straps and handcuffs me as he leads me out. Probably more experiments...

I was lead into a room I never been to and walk in, motioned to sit in the seat, I kept my eyes on the surface below me, not looking up at the person opposite me.

There was a voice speaking, a familiar voice... one that I almost forgotten but never could...

"I want you to have a look. I want you to see her. Kei..." I look up slowly, that's my name. My eyes caught the photo being placed against the glass pane in front of me, it was a little girl, she looked very cute. Then my eyes lead to the person holding the photo.

Sho...

I tear my eyes away from him, he was married now...I picked up that much from when he was speaking earlier. He has a child, the little girl in the photo...

I really want to die right now... I can't take this...

"How is...everyone?" I finally say, surprised I even spoke at all.

"Everyone's great." Sho replied, I looked up at him to see him smiling at me, genuinely and almost gladly. I really missed that smile.

"I really thought you was going to die." I started, he looked a little taken aback.

"You was so reckless before." I continued, I see him start lowering his gaze.

"But... I'm glad you're still alive." I said, feeling the urge to smile, but I restrain it. He looks up and smiles brightly. I truly am glad you're alive Sho.

We start talking a little bit more, before the guard tells us that visiting time is over, then I am lead back to my cell.

I missed you so much Sho...why did you have to come and see me now? Why are you making it harder for me? Sho...

Once again, I stare at the ceiling, watching as the days go by, I don't know how long, but now, I never stared off into space thinking about my death, I thought about Sho.

It ached to think about him, but...it pains not to think about him...

Until today, my mind was thinking about Sho, that is, until the guards came in and handcuffed me and lead me out, the inspector said, "Next time, we will be friends." I look at him strangely, but kept a straight face.

"Next time?" I ask.

"When you are reborn." He says. So this is it. I will be rid from this torture once and for all.

Suddenly, we are told to stop, I stand there, outside reflecting nothing but calmness and emotionless. But inside, I felt calm but somewhat pained, why am I feeling pained I do not know? Isn't this what I have been asking for, for so long?

"It's a friend of yours." I hear, I turn around and stroll back over, taking the phone.

"Moshi Moshi?" I say, just then, that voice on the other line spoke, it made my heart pain and flip.

"Kei. I missed you. I missed you so much..." Sho...

"I need your help Kei. I can't go on alone..." He's trying to hold back his tears, I can hear it in his voice...

"Kei. I need you. Please. Help me." Sho...I was surprised, I couldn't answer him back, but then the phone was taken from me.

My mind was only on Sho, it was because of him that I felt pained inside, I can't forget him and I can't leave him...I need him...

As I boarded the vehicle which would take me to where I would be executed, I shook my head. I have to go back to Sho. He needs me, and I need him.

Using as much strength I can and have left, I broke the handcuffs into two and then grabbed the gun the guard was holding, shooting him a few times, I grabbed a blanket nearby and broke out of the vehicle and ran, covering myself as much as I can from the sun.

My ears, being quite sensitive, pick up the sound of safety on a gun being unlocked, I opened the blanket and looked back to see the inspector on his knees ready to shoot.

Please...just let me go...

As if he read my mind, he stopped, and I ran again. I ran, all the way back to Mallepa.

By the time I reached Mallepa, it was dark, I went back to our, mine and Sho's old apartment, there, I found everything the way it has been since I left, except, maybe a little more dusty...

I pick out my clothes which are still in the cupboard and put them on, it feels good to be back in these. No time to sit around, I got to find Sho...

And it didn't take long to find him either, because the first place I went to was the park, where Yi-Che's painting was, and there was a little girl, so familiar...Sho's daughter. She was playing with her skipping rope, and I kneeled in front of her, smiling and patting her head, then I heard the sound of footsteps. Looking up, I smiled as I saw Sho appear, he looks surprised and almost confused. I waved at him and he looked relieved and slightly happier.

We dropped off Hana, Sho's daughter back home and put her to bed first, before we headed to the hospital, Sho spoke softly to Yi-Che who was sleeping on the bed, he tells me to come over and hold her hand. I do as told. She felt cold. She looked pale. What's going on? It pained to see my friend in this condition, but...seeing Sho as he was hurt me more...I just wanted to hold him in my arms and rock him back and forth, comfort him like before... But I don't.

Eventually, we were back in our old apartment, and it felt like the old days, just the two of us. But I got to remember that, it would never be like the old days, Sho had his wife and kid now.

And he asks me the most unbelievable question.

"Make Yi-Che like you."

"I'm a monster! I'm a monster! I would NOT turn her like me." I tell him.

"But, it'll be good enough for me." He says, HOW can he even THINK like that?!

I see him walk over to the curtains, wondering what he's doing, when all of a sudden, he rips them apart, I back away in fear of sunlight, when I realise it was raining, I sighed in relief, ready to yell at him when he started.

"Remember, it was raining like this when Toshi died." I remember...Toshi...my friend...for me, he risked his life for me...the fool...

"I'm going to get revenge on Chan." He says, in the end, I think he gave up, it's me who's going to turn Yi-Che into a vampire, like me, that I won't do, so he hasn't got a choice.

"You're going to help." He says, putting a gun in front of me, I accept it. Toshi died cause of me. The least I can do is help Sho. I don't want him to die. I don't want him to leave me on my own... Sho makes me feels something that Luka never and I can't lose that...

It felt exactly like when I was walking to Yi-Che's ceremony, it was raining, pouring down, as if God was crying, knowing that something bad will happen.

"Kei, if I die, can you promise to take care of Yi-Che and Hana for me." Sho asked me, I looked at him strangely.

"Just promise me." I shrug.

"I'll think about it." I answer, I won't promise it because Sho will NOT die, I won't let him die.

And unknowingly we arrived at our destination, and already people were out ready to kill us, I quickly hid for cover, but Sho stood there, shooting at anyone in his way.

"Sho, you idiot, duck for cover! Are you trying to get killed?!" I yell at him, holding back tears that were threatening to spill, my heart racing and beating with anxiety. Was he purposely trying to get himself killed?!

"Just direct me like the old days! Sho! To your left! Sho! To your right!" He told me, my eyes widened in fear as Sho got shot twice, but I direct him like he asked me to, but this time it wasn't any time to joke around. It's not like the old days anymore, he was ready to die and no one's going to stop him.

Once the last person was killed, Sho was on the floor and choking on what I think is blood, but he drinks it all back down, then Son comes out, Sho pulled out another gun, I step out, the two glare at each other, filled with hate and something else... understanding.

I see Sho walk over to one of the dead corpses and take the rifle gun, he isn't going to kill Son with that? We were friends before...he wouldn't...

But he never aimed it towards Son, he aimed it at the roof, and fired, eventually, sunlight poured out and chased me, I ran, until I was in a small corner of the room, the shooting stopped. I pant and then look at Sho.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yell, he drops the gun and walks off...

Why? Why did he...? Doesn't he want my help?

Then I remember his words. Making me promise to take care of Yi-Che and Hana...

He wants to die?! No... he can't...

I was about to step out when I feel the instant burn on my skin from the sun and I retreat, fear and anger swirled in my heart, what does Sho think he's playing at?! Doesn't he know how much this is going to affect everyone? How much it's going to affect me?! Why is he so selfish?! He asks me to come back, telling me he can't go on alone, yet, he leaves me to go on alone and leaves himself!

I haven't got any choice but to wait... but waiting isn't going to do me any good as two males step in front of me, raising guns to me, they fire.

I felt the sting and pain from the bullets as it pierced my skin and left the other end. My body felt weak as I sank to the floor, panting.

Why did you leave me Sho? I need you...don't leave me...

Sho...

NO! I won't let him go! I'm NOT going to let Sho die! Getting up, I grab the gun from the male closest to me and shoot him, and break into a run, but the other male stops me.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I cry, pulling myself free, then grabbing the gun, I shot him, until he was unable to move.

I growled and panted, ready to just drop and rain the blood dripping from the male, but then the sudden burn brought me back to reality, I got to stop Sho...

You're not going to leave me, ever! I thought as I ran into different sections of the area, until, the clear sound of a bullet being shot rang in my ears, I followed the direction, praying to all the Gods above that he was alive...

But, God must really hate me and is paying me back for all the trouble I've caused, Sho, was lying on the floor, in a pool of his own crimson blood as Son stood there, living and breathing.

I glared and growled his name, Son shook his head.

"This is our destiny." He says, destiny, fuck destiny! I aimed the gun and shot, kept shooting until there was not one bullet left in the gun, I watched him fall back, one tear slipped from my eyes as another friend has died.

I dropped the gun and slowly, and painfully walk over to Sho, then pulled him into my arms, crying his name.

"Sho! Hey, don't go! You are NOT going to die!" I demanded him, but it came out more as a plea. He spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Kei...remember our...promise..." He said, choking, using his last breaths to speak.

"Shut up! You're not going to die! Wake up! Don't you dare fall asleep!" I cry, shaking him as more tears fell from my eyes.

He raises his hand, I grab it, placing it on his stomach, trying to block the wound.

"I'm...sorry..."

"Sho! Please! Don't go! I need you!" I cried, shaking him some more, he choked a bit, and gave a faint weak smile. Why Sho? Just then, his eyes shut as he falls limp in my arms.

"Don't leave me alone!" I cry, cradling his head close to my body as my tears flowed from my eyes, all my memories of our time before, when we would practice throwing tobacco and he would catch it, when we would do jobs together, he kills and I would direct him. When we was at the beach, all of us, together, taking a picture, when I would cradle him and sooth him.

Now, everyone's gone...everyone's left me behind...

I can felt a very faint beat of Sho's heart, I don't want you to leave me Sho...I need you...I can't lose you ever...please forgive me...

Baring my fangs, I bit down on his neck and drank the blood until there was just a little left, I stopped and hugged the man close to me, kissing his forehead, I picked him up and took him home, our home...

It was about 2 or 3 days before Sho reawakened, he was confused and lost, I told him what happened and what I have done, and his reaction wasn't surprising, he was angry.

"Why did you turn me into a vampire?! I was prepared for death the moment we was in that building!" He cried at me, I kept my gaze on the floor.

"Everyone's gone! I have no one left!" He yells, this made me angry, who am I then?

"What about me Sho? Am I not someone you could stay alive for? Am I not important to you?!" I yell at him, standing up and marching right over to him, grabbing his shirt collar tightly.

"Haven't you thought about Hana? How about me? Do you think I can live without you? I need you Sho! I could've died ages ago, but I didn't! And I didn't because of you! Because you told me that you needed me! You missed me! That you can't go on alone! I fucking need you! I miss you too! I can't go on alone either!" I cry, my grip loosening as I rested my head against his chest and cried.

"I fucking love you so much that I can't forget you, and I can't die peacefully because I fucking love you and it hurts to think of a life without you by my side." I muttered, my tears being shed, but I don't care...why can't he stop being so selfish for once...

I felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around my shoulders and rock me back and forth, until I fell into a deep slumber...

And when I woke up...Sho was gone...And a note was in his replacement.

'Kei,

Take care of Hana for me.

Sho.'

I sob as another wave of tears threat to spill, I dropped the note and hugged my knees to my chest as I sobbed, looking up to the ceiling, I tried to stop the tears, taking in a few deep breaths, I looked back down at the note, and saw that the other side had writing on it.

Picking up the paper, I wiped away the tears that blurred my vision and gasped.

'Aishiteru'

Sho...baka...come home... I thought, hoping that maybe he could hear my thoughts as I looked out the window at the rainy sky.

Owari

Sandra: How was that? It was long, but at least I continued! Want me to update a final chapter for Sho to come back? Let me know!


End file.
